Dogma
'''Dogma '''was a clone trooper in the 501st Legion, under the command of Captain Rex. He was in the battle of Umbara was placed under the command of Jedi General Pong Krell, who was later killed when Krell betrayed the clones he was commanding. Dogma was known for his complete loyalty to those in command. History Battle of Umbara (center) and Jesse (center) on Umbara.]] In 21 BBY, Dogma, along with the rest of the 501st Legion, were sent to Umbara to prevent Separatist forces from taking over the planet and thus gaining a tactical advantage with Anakin Skywalker leading them. The 501st engaged the soldiers from the Umbaran military and defeated these enemies. The troopers were advancing towards the capital city of Umbara, when Pong Krell informed Anakin that he was needed elsewhere, which left Krell in command. Dogma, as with the other clones, accepted Krell's command and followed his orders. Pong Krell began to make poor combat decisions, which endangered the lives of the men under his command. Krell decided to proceed to conquer the heavily defended capital city with a forward assault. While Captain Rex and ARC trooper Fives stated their concerns about Krell's plan, Dogma stayed loyal to the Jedi. After receiving a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi stating that attacking the capital city was going to be impossible due to supplies that were sent from an airbase. Krell decided to launch an attack from the airbase, many clones were were left uncertain that this plan would succeed. Dogma stood up for Krell stating that Krell's plan would work. The mission did succeed after Fives and Hardcase stole two Umbaran fighters and destroyed the enemies' defenses. While Fives, Hardcase and Jesse were out with the starfighters, Dogma awoke to find them gone. He woke up Tup and they reported this to General Krell, when they were stopped by Rex. Fives and Hardcase were sentenced to death for treason by Krell. Dogma was in charge of the squad to execute Fives and Jesse. Fives then gave a stirring speech about how they were men and not programmed droids. The clones intentionally missed, dropped their rifles, and walked away, while Dogma stood shocked. Later, Krell informed the clones about enemy forces had stolen clone trooper armor and gear. During the fight against the enemy, Dogma as well as the other clones, were mortified to learn that they were killing clones as opposed to the enemy. Waxer, who was mortally wounded, told Rex about Krell's orders and Rex decided to arrest Krell. After fighting Krell, he did end up arrested and placed into the brig. as well as Dogma was taken into custody. While Rex struggled to kill Krell due to him possibly leaking out Republic secrets, Dogma broke free from Fives, took his blaster and fired before Rex was able to, killing Krell. Dogma stated that he had to do it because Krell had betrayed them. Dogma was arrested and taken away after the events at Umbara. As he was led away, Rex gave him a reassuring nod to let him know that he did the right thing. Armor and Equipment Dogma wore Phase II clone armor and used a DC-15S blaster. His armor had the regular 501st colors in stripes (blue) he had a small red arrow and a large blue arrow on his helmet. Sources * Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Rex's squad